irondadspidermanfanfictionwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
Peter Benjamin Parker is a high school student who gained spider-like abilities, fighting crime across New York City as the alter ego Spider-Man, hoping someday, he will live up to his heroes in the Avengers. While Parker juggled all his continued superhero duties with the demands of his high-school life, he was approached by Tony Stark who recruited Spider-Man to join the Avengers Civil War, putting Spider-Man into the brief conflict with his personal hero, Captain America. Parker then agreed and was given his new suit as well as brand new Stark technology in exchange for all his help, although Stark still did not make him an official member of the Avengers and instead returned Parker back home to continue his own hero work. While he continued to try and prove himself as a worthy hero in the eyes of Iron Man so he could join the Avengers, Parker had encountered the illegal activities of the Vulture, who was attempting to sell his Chitauri based weapons onto the black market. Believing that capturing the Vulture would prove his worth as the hero, Spider-Man decided to go after the Vulture alone, with only Ned Leeds' help, while keeping his secrets from Aunt May, gaining the affections of Liz Toomes, and also trying to win his decathlon finals. Eventually, Spider-Man had learned the Vulture was Toomes' father and then stopped his robbery of their Stark Cargo Plane, resulting in Stark offering Parker his place with the Avengers, which Parker turned down in order to continue being a small time hero in New York. Spider-Man was pulled back into the Avengers' conflict when the Black Order had invaded the Earth and then managed to successfully kidnap Doctor Strange, which resulted in Spider-Man being dragged onboard their ship with Iron Man. Having rescued Strange and joined forces with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man joined their attempts to prevent the Mad Titan, Thanos, from collecting the six Infinity Stones. However, the heroes could not defeat Thanos who then fulfilled his goal and then caused the Snap, resulting in the deaths of trillions, including Spider-Man's as he had turned to dust in Iron Man's arms. Having been dead for five years, Spider-Man was then resurrected when the Hulk had managed to reverse the Snap, as Spider-Man rejoined their fight against Thanos, just in time to witness Iron Man sacrifice his life to defeat the Mad Titan. The bereaved and traumatized Parker decided to take some time off his hero duties following Tony Stark's death, seeking refuse on his trip to Europe with all his classmates. However, despite wanting to focus his attention on winning the attention of Michelle Jones, Parker witnessed an Elemental attack and was recruited by Nick Fury to work with Mysterio to defeat the creatures. Once they had seemingly defeated these enemies, Parker handed over Stark's glasses to Mysterio, granting him access to Stark technology, only to discover that Mysterio lied to him. Recruiting Happy Hogan's help, Spider-Man followed Mysterio into London, exposing his illusions and defeated his former ally. However, upon his return into New York, doctored footage was sent to The Daily Bugle, which showed Mysterio exposing Spider-Man's true identity to the entire world as well as incriminating him for an alleged mass murder in London. Category:Characters